I'll Remember You
by AnimeFreek101
Summary: Sandy's afraid of changes in life, and she has to accept the fact that she wont always be living the life she lives. RR
1. Chapter 1

**_I'll Remember You_**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Hamtaro.  
  
Wow, long time no see!! Well, not really, I stopped writing fics for a while, you know, writer's block, school, family, chores, lotsa stuff, yeah…but I've still been reading and reviewing fics. Lol. Anyways, I wrote this story about…two years ago, back when I was obsessing over Hamtaro. And I've just recently found it, so I've been thinking of turning it into a ficcy. Anyways, I'll go ahead and get started, enjoy!!

* * *

_My life was as good as it gets. Why it ended before it barely started is a complete mystery to me. Sitting in a cage alone, with no other hams to talk to and only a hamster wheel to entertain myself with is not really what I'd call fun. I sometimes wish my friends could come along, but I know that that would be impossible. I truly, truly, miss my brother, and my girlfriends, we were so tight. I miss the other hams too, they were just so wonderful and just great friends. I also really, truly, miss Him. Thinking back on it, I know that things between me and him had gotten a bit rocky, yet we were still going strong, but I just wish I could've at least let him know, before I left, how I really felt about him, and all the heartache I went through, and just everything that's been on my mind since the first day we met. I just want to tell him._  
  
**--Chapter One--**  
  
Paw-in-paw, two hamsters walked down a sidewalk together. They were so different, yet had so much in common. Their similarities brought them together, but it was their differences that made them so perfect for each other. His hobby was reading books, hers was dancing. He was tall, she was short. He'd referee a soccer game, and she'd play. He was a director for the plays they did, and she was an actress in them. It was a way of saying that opposites really do attract. But as great a couple as they were, and as perfect as they seemed, it just didn't last as long as they both hoped it would, because frankly, nothing's perfect, and that includes they're relationship. It wasn't only the example of a great couple, it was the example of what happens when you keep secrets that are meant to be told when you find them out.  
  
Sandy looked at the full moon. Her eyes were shining, almost brighter then the moon. She turned to look at Maxwell. He was looking ahead, not noticing how Sandy stared at him, but he did have a feeling. He smiled to himself. Sandy knew that he knew that she was watching him, because of his smiled and because his fingers had intertwined with hers. She loved it when he did that.   
  
"Maxy?" She stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Hm? Something wrong?" Maxwell had asked, turning to her. Then he noticed that they were in front of her house. He blushed a little. "Oh…right." She just gave him a small smile.   
  
Sandy looked into the house. The lights were on in the bottom floor, but the top floor seemed dark. Hillary was probably still downstairs watching late night movies. Sandy didn't want to depart from Maxwell just yet. "It's dark in Hillary's room…like, almost scary," Sandy said, thinking up something so that Maxwell would walk her to her cage. She had used this trick the first time he walked her home, of course, the first time she meant it, by now she was used to going home and finding the room dark. But the trick worked every now and then, and it's not like Maxwell could ever refuse her.  
  
"I'll walk you up then," He said smiling at her. She smiled back. They both climbed up the vines that grew from the ground up to Hillary's room window. Sandy being more athletic, could probably climb faster then Maxwell, and most likely fall, but Maxwell, who was much more stronger then her, held a good grip to the vines and he climbed below her, just in case her paws got tired and let go. It happened once, leaving Sandy with bad leg and a bruise on her side for weeks. Maxwell didn't want to see that happen all over again, so they decided Sandy was safer climbing slower then she used and instead of next to Maxwell, she climbed above him.  
  
Sandy heaved a sigh as she finally made it to the top, Maxwell coming up right after her. She looked around Hillary's room. Thank goodness she was still watching movies. She probably fell asleep. Sandy hugged Maxwell tightly, kind of surprising him, "Oh gosh, I wish I didn't have to like, leave."  
  
Maxwell hugged back, "We'll see each other again tomorrow Sandy, and the day after, and the day after that day, and the day after after that day, and for all the days to come after that."  
  
"I know, but like…you never know Maxy, what if Hillary like, gets into that school she wants to go to? The one in America," Sandy really did want to treasure all the time she and Maxwell spent together.  
  
"Don't think that Sandy. I know that whether or not Hillary gets in the school, there's going to be good and bad things either way, but just don't think about it, okay?" Maxwell separated from Sandy a bit, still holding her close running his paw through her hair. "But, no matter what happens Sandy, you'll always, always be in my heart."  
  
Sandy smiled, "You really mean that…?"  
  
"Of course I do, I would never lie to you," He said. It was a promise he made from the heart, but one that he never knew he'd break.   
  
Sandy hugged him again, "Oh you are like, soooo sweet Maxy. I'm so glad we met, you have like, no idea how happy you make me." she squeezed him.  
  
"I think I do," Maxy said, losing circulation in his body.  
  
"Oh…heh…sorry," Sandy said apologizing, as she loosened her grip.   
  
Maxwell took hold of both her paws and looked her in the eye, "Always remember what I said, and I promise that we will always be together." Sandy smiled warmly at him. They shmubby-wubbied, and said their goodnights as they departed from each other for the night.   
  
Words like those of Maxwell's are ones that to Sandy, should be taken directly to the heart, and that every sound, or word that comes out of his lips should always be remembered. At the time, she was still young, and didn't know that what Maxwell was saying could possibly someday, be something that she'd regret ever hearing. But then again, when you feel so deeply about someone, it's hard to even imagine how cruel life can truly get. 

* * *

Too mushy? If it was, I'll cut down on the romance (sorry, can't help myself, I looooove mushy romance, especially S/M) lol. Anyways, feel free to comment, flame, read and not review, review and not read (can a person even do that?) or just totally ignore and forget that you ever read this; whatever floats your boat (is that how you use that saying? o.o) sorry if it was too short too, I normally write 3 page long chapters, but this was only 2...yeah, sorry. Anywho, I haven't read all the new ficcies since I last wrote one, so if someone kind of sort of already had an idea like this, then I'm sorry, I didn't know, I'm not copying you! O.O;; please don't hurt me…ahem! Anyways, um…yeah, betcha you guys can see what's going to happen, lol. Trust me, the ending is NOT as miserable and sad as it seems it's going to be. Really. My last fic was sad enough, so I'm going for a bit more perky. Heh, okay, I've chattered enough. I'll leave, byezez!


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'll Remember You  
**_  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Hamtaro.

This always happens!!! Always always!!! In every fic! My first chapter's always right, just perfect, then I start chapter two and I get lazy with details and start writing shorter paragraphs and it's almost like the characters have no emotions!!! Arhg!! I will NOT make this next chapter look worse then the first...okay, I think it already does, but AY!!! Just...please enjoy!!!

* * *

**--Chapter Two--**

Sandy opened her eyes slowly to the blinding sunlight coming from the window. She turned to her other side so she wouldn't have to look at the sunlight. 'I should've slept in my house' she thought remembering how the night before she had an argument with herself over whether she should sleep in the little house or on the nice comfortable woodchips out in the middle of her cage. That was her favorite spot to sleep in. She didn't know why, but it just was.   
  
Sandy sat up, deciding that if she wanted to get more sleep, she wouldn't be able to. She went to go get a drink of water and something to eat. 'Hm…don't know what these are, but they taste good," Sandy said trying the new scrumches yummies that Hillary bought her. 'Hillary only buys me new food when she's feeling sad about something…hm…' She took an armful and stuffed them in a small bag to take to the ham hams. She squeezed herself under the window, which was barely open. She was about to climb down the vines when she saw that Hillary hadn't left to work. She was outside talking to Noel. 'Huh…? What's like going on?' she climbed down the vines and crawled behind a bush. Hillary may not have left to work, but it looked she was on her way. She had her gymnast outfit on, well she had a jacket over it, and she wore sweatpants too. She was definitely going to work. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had her headband on. So why hadn't she left? All these thoughts ran through Sandy's mind. Something was wrong.  
  
"I don't understand. I was told that they were in need of students for their new teachers. So I sent them an application. I thought they'd accept me." Hillary sighed.  
  
Noel rubbed her back comfortingly, "Don't worry, they probably just had a lot more students send in applications too, and…you know, that school's in America. So you're application probably just got there a bit later."  
  
"You're probably right…but a waiting list? Come on, what school puts students on a waiting list when they've got a whole set of new teachers. They couldn't have gotten that many students…"  
  
Sandy tilted her head. 'Waiting list?'  
  
_**------------  
**  
_ "Kick it over this way!! I'm open!" Hamtaro ran in front of Dexter to keep him from blocking the kick. "Stan I'm open!"  
  
Stan kicked the ball towards Hamtaro who successfully kicked it into their goal. "SCORE!!! WE WIN!"   
  
Maxwell gave their team the scores: 10-0  
  
"Well it's not entirely fair. We've got Snoozer as a goalie," Dexter complained.  
  
"Oh stop yur complaining you sore loser. You lost, we won, that's that." Howdy said, laughing.  
  
Dexter sighed, "…you're the only sore loser around here…" he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Goooo Team!!! T-E-A-M! Team! Team! Gooo team!!!!" Bijou and Pashmina cheered. They threw their pom-poms in the air. "Whoo!!"   
  
"Yeah! Whoo! Go cheerleaders!" Stan said joining them. The girls sweat dropped. Of course, he's always doing that. Nothing new about Stan flirting.  
  
Pashmina took Bijou out to the side. "Bijou, Sandy hasn't shown up. Think something's wrong?"  
  
"I hope not. Zat would be awful." Bijou's accent once again kicked in. It was strong when she was worried.   
  
"Ookwee," Penelope said jumping up and down.  
  
"Penelope seems worried," Pashmina said.  
  
"Ookwee!!!"  
  
"Calm down Penelope, she'll come. I hope…I'm thinking that Hillary got accepted into that school in America." Pashmina said quietly, hoping that what she was saying was wrong.  
  
Bijou gasped, "Oh no Pashmina, do not think such a horrible zing." She hugged Pashmina, "Sandy is not moving away, do not worry about it."   
  
"yeah, you're right," Pashmina said.  
  
Bijou saw Penelope jumping up and down and was getting quite dizzy, "Penelope, what are you jumping up and down for?" Penelope stopped jumping up and down and pointed towards the top of a small hill. "Oh Pashmina! Zhere she is! See, I said everything was good, no?"  
  
Sandy was standing at the top of a hill talking to Maxwell. She had a bag with her and was giving some of whatever was inside to Maxwell.  
  
"Hm…these are good. What are they?" Maxwell asked, munching on what Sandy had eaten for breakfast.  
  
"I don't know, but they are pretty good." she smiled at him. They held paws and walked down the hill to the others. Sandy was afraid to ask what a waiting list was. It could mean that she'd have to move, and she didn't want to know that.   
  
"Oh, Sandy's here!" Boss said. "Now I can announce what I've got planned for next week." He stood on rock and everyone gathered 'round to here what he had to say. Sandy went to go join Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope. They had all greeted each other and listened to what Boss had to say. "Now I know that for a while, I've been talking about a certain hiking trip up to Acorn Mountain." The hams murmured and spoke silently to each other.  
  
Panda spoke, "But Boss, we've been to Acorn Mountain, you said before that it was a trip to a whole new place." The others agreed.  
  
Boss hit his shovel on the rock to quiet everyone, "I know I said it was to a whole new place, and Acorn Mountain IS a whole new place. It's summer! Last time we went it was during Autumn. The trees were all losing their leaves, the grass was turning brown. It was practically about to snow. But now the cherry blossoms are at full bloom, and the acorns are bigger and shinier then before. It's the perfect getaway summer trip."  
  
The ham hams spoke again, this time with much more enthusiasm and louder. Boss smiled, he couldn't wait to go. He wanted to go up and pick all the acorns and cherry blossoms that he could pick just for Bijou. She'd love them all.   
  
Sandy went up and whispered something into Boss' ear. She gave him one of the seeds she had in her bag. His eyes went wide. Sandy passed the bag over to him. "Ahem, another announcement. Sandy's owner, Hillary, bought her new seeds to eat, and they're the best seeds I've ever tasted. She's brought enough for everyone to try." all the hams piled up to get some seeds. Various "Hms" and "these are delicious" were heard from them.  
  
Oxnard ate his in one bite, and went up to Sandy, "Sandy, are you bringing these on the trip?" She nodded and he smiled, "Oh good." Oxnard, Oxnard, always eating.  
  
"Hey! I know what these are!" Cappy said turning to Panda. "Panda, do you remember when you were building that shelf to replace my old busted one?" Panda thought for a while then nodded. "This is what Kip had given me that day, when I came home, and the next day I went to go see how you were doing with shelf and gave you some!"   
  
"Oh yeah! I remember!" Panda exclaimed.  
  
"Sandy!" Cappy called over to the tiger striped hamster. "These are called Hamster Bites. I don't know what they're made of, but that's what they were called. They're not found anywhere here. It's hamster food from America. You can only buy it at pet shops, but they're really expensive." His cap fell over his head when he was done.  
  
"Really?" Sandy said. She was impressed, that was a lot of information Cappy had in his mind to let out all at once. She lifted his cap, "wow, thanks for the info."  
  
"Anytime," Cappy smiled.  
  
Sandy smiled too, then something came to her, 'American food?' 

* * *

So what do you think? A lot less mushy (and more boooring darnnit!) from the last, no? lol, this chappie was more focused on all the ham hams. I don't like focusing the entire fic on just one character. I want all the ham hams to be a part of my fics. Yeah, Sandy's the star in this, but I'm not giving her all the spotlight still, lol. Anyways, review if you want. Remember, flames are allowed.(did it not suck compared to the first chapter?!) 


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'll Remember You**_  
  
_Disclaimer_: I don't own Hamtaro.

* * *

**--Chapter Three--**  
  
Sandy stared at her food. 'American…pfft…' she would rather not eat at all, then eat what she'll be eating for the rest of her life. She looked over at the box of Hamster Bites. At the bottom, in bold red, it said: Imported From USA. She hated it. Suddenly the Hamster Bites didn't seem so scrumches. She felt like throwing up all the bites she had taken from those nasty seeds, whatever they were.   
  
The tiger striped hamster looked around. There was no one in sight. She got up and stood in front of her tray of food. What was so great about food that came from a place you hated? When you hate something, it usually means that there's nothing about it that you really like. Food and places were the same. Sandy hated America, so that means she also hated the food.   
  
'I hate this…hate it all. This food's nothing but crap!' With that Sandy took one swing and knocked over the entire tray. At the moment it felt like the best thing to do, so she kicked it. Soon there were Hamster Bites all around the room. 'Good' Sandy thought to herself. "Bite me now," she said to the horrible bits and pieces of hatred that were all over her cage, Hillary's desk, and the floor. "Hmph." Sandy turned around and went to go sit in her little house.  
  
"Sandy, I'm home! I've got a present for you!" Came Hillary's voice from downstairs. Sandy stayed in her house. Guilt had weighed her down and she felt that she had gone to the lowest of low. There was nothing she could do.  
  
-----------  
  
"Okay, we all need to be here early next Friday for the trip. Instead of starting off at 9:00 let's all be here by 8:00," Boss announced. "Does that work?"   
  
The hams all murmured and spoke amongst themselves. Dexter raised his arm. "Boss, my owner doesn't begin work until 8:30, can I come then?"   
  
"Well…okay, just make sure you're set and ready to go so you don't waste time packing and getting ready before you leave," Boss told him. Dexter nodded . "Any other questions?" Bijou raised her paw. "Yes Bijou my dar-I mean, yes Bijou?" Boss mentally slapped himself.  
  
"What time do we come back?" she asked in her sweet accented voice. Boss could listen to her all day.  
  
"Well…let's see…hm…about 5, maybe 5:30...ish," He said thinking about how long it would take to go and come back and how much time they'll spend there.   
  
"Oh, okay. Merci," Bijou said thankfully. Boss thought that he'd literally melt.   
  
"Anymore questions?" Everyone shook their heads 'no'. "Okay then, supplies." Boss turned around, "Cappy!" From the door behind Boss came Cappy carrying a board with writing on it. Panda brought out some chalk. "Thank you," Boss said to them as they took their seats. "Alright, we all need to bring our own water. Make sure you get that. Also bring some food with you, just in case you get hungry. Now-" Boss looked at Oxnard who was raising his paw, "Yes Oxnard?"   
  
"What about those Hamster Bites? Are we bringing those?" You could just tell he was dieing to have another one.  
  
"I'm getting there," Boss said. "Now, if we can all go on this trip and have a good time without starting any fights, then we'll all have some Hamster Bites, which are being provided by Sandy."   
  
"Huh?" Sandy looked up at the sound of her name. Up until now she had been very quiet. "Um…Boss, I uh…I don't think I'll be bringing any." Sandy looked down. The other hams gasped. This was the trip of their summer and Sandy had decided not to bring the best part of it?  
  
"Why not?" Boss asked. He sounded a bit upset actually.  
  
"Well…um…they're very expensive…and um…Hillary can't buy me anymore…so um…yeah, no Hamster Bites…sorry," Okay…NOW she sunk to the lowest of low. She lied to her friends. Could things get any worse? No, Sandy didn't believe they could.  
  
"Oh…um, it's okay Sandy, don't worry about it," Boss told her. Obviously, to him, it wasn't okay.  
  
"Yeah guys, come on, it's just Hamster Bites. Sure they're good, but we're going on this trip to have fun, not eat," leave it to Hamtaro to always cheer up the gloomy mood. Yeah he had a point, but the ham hams really wanted more Hamster Bites.  
  
Bijou stood up next to Hamatro, "Hamtaro iz right, we are going on zis trip to have a good time as friends, not to eat food zat we liked ze first time we tried it." She blushed a bit. She didn't normally make announcements like that. Boss turned red too, but not from blushing, just from anger. How did Hamtaro always get Bijou to side with everything he said like that?  
  
Pashmina stood up too, " Yeah, what if the next time we taste the seeds they taste horrible?"  
  
"Ookwee!!" Penelope jumped up and down.  
  
Sandy felt awful. Even though everyone was getting over not having Hamster Bites at the trip, Sandy still wished she hadn't lied to them. 'Maybe the truth would've been better…' She couldn't take it. "Um…guys, I gotta go…Hillary's coming home early…and I really don't want her to worry so…um…bye!" She got up and rushed out the door. Never had she felt so upset before. Things really couldn't get any worse.   
  
"Zat was…odd," Bijou said. Everyone had gone quiet.  
  
"Maybe she felt guilty for not being able to bring any Hamster Bites," Pashmina said.  
  
"Yeah…" Maxwell was quiet. Well, everyone else was too, but he hadn't spoken all morning, and he usually has a lot to say. He wanted to chase Sandy and ask her what was wrong, but he thought that it'd be best to leave her alone for a while. She was obviously hiding something.   
  
Stan stared at the door. He, like Maxwell, felt that something was wrong and Sandy was hiding it, but unlike Maxwell, he wanted to talk to her immediately. "Hey guys, I think Noel said something about coming home early too. I'll catch you all later," Stan grabbed his skateboard and went out the door.   
  
Howdy looked around, "Hm…what a strange way to act. And just because there wont be any Hamster Bites. Some hams just take good food a little too seriously," he laughed. And like always, no one else did, but it wasn't the silence of a not-so-funny joke, it was the awkward silence that something was terribly, terribly, wrong.

* * *

You like? I personally liked this chappie, don't know why, but I did. It actually came out pretty good for something that I typed up in a couple of hours, lol. Lemme know if you like it/ hated it, or don't…whatever you like, heehee.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'll Remember You  
_**  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Hamatro.

Before we start, I gotta thank those who are reviewing (and anyone who's reading and not reviewing) for reading this ficcy. 'Cause really, even if I am working fast on it, I'm still working hard improving it from how it was when I first wrote it down in my notebook (and trust me, it A LOT of improvement). So yeah, thanks a lot, I really appreciate it. Okay, I'll stop blabbering. Hope you enjoy. : )

* * *

**--Chapter Four--  
**  
Stan rode his skateboard through the tunnel. 'Something's wrong sis and you're hiding it…I know it' Stan was afraid of the worst, but he didn't like to think about it, so he just rode on looking for his younger twin. He knew Hillary wasn't going home earlier that day, in fact, Hillary usually came home late on Monday nights. He stopped at the opening of the tunnel. Sandy couldn't have gotten out so fast. She was a pretty fast runner, but when Stan was on his skateboard his went much faster then Sandy.   
  
"She must've really wanted to leave if she left that fast," Stan said to himself. He shrugged and turned to ride back to the clubhouse.   
  
A tiger striped hamster poked her head from outside the tunnel and looked inside. She sighed, "phew," and turned to go back, but was immediately stopped.  
  
"Going somewhere so fast sis?" Stan was standing in front of her, leaning over his skateboard with a look of question on his face.  
  
Sandy choked on her words, "I…you…um…how'd you do that?" So many things can happen in so little time, and you'd never even notice.  
  
"I took the emergency exit in the tunnel and came around the other side," Stan explained like it was so obvious. "But that's not important." Sandy looked down, she knew what was coming. "What's wrong sis? You've been acting so weird, it feels like you're hiding something from us all."  
  
"I'm not," Sandy said. "and nothing's wrong, I just….didn't get enough sleep last night." The more you do it, the easier it gets to lie more and more but the guilt never seems to go away. Sandy tried to walk past Stan, but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, Sandy, you're not getting away with any lies," He held a good grip to keep her form running away. "Tell your big brother what's wrong."  
  
Sandy wasn't looking at him. "I told you, nothing's wrong…" her voice was a bit shaky. She sniffled a bit.  
  
"Please tell me sis," Stan said. Sandy struggled for him to let go. "I'm not letting go." He was serious, dead serious, and worried. "You lied to the group back in the clubhouse, and now you're lying to me-" He was cut off, and pretty rudely too.  
  
"I told you already Stan, nothing…is…wrong!" She pulled for him to let her go again. Now Stan freaked. What was she so upset about?  
  
"No! Something's wro-OW! DAMNIT!" Stan yelped in pain. Sandy had bit his arm hard to get him to let go. "You're not getting away with it!" He tried to chase her but she had ran too far and too fast. Stan wanted to get down on his knees and cry. His own sister bit his arm, and it wasn't a normal younger sibling annoying bite, it was a deep bite. Instead of leaving a mark, it lefts holes that blood trickled from. Stan looked up. She was gone. A tear left his eye. It felt like he had lost his young, loving twin sister. She was going through something, but why wouldn't she tell anyone? Stan got up and, grabbing his skateboard, he made his way back to the clubhouse. If he couldn't get this problem out of Sandy, then there was still someone else who could.  
  
-------------  
  
"Oh Stan! What an awful bite! What did this to you?" Bijou was scared now. Was there a cat on the lose? A snake maybe? Whatever it was, she was now scared that maybe it had gotten Sandy.   
  
"It wasn't exactly a 'what'…more of a 'who'," Pashmina placed a wet cloth over the bite. Stan didn't want to say it was Sandy. Everyone might think she was crazy. But he didn't want to lie to them either, but right now, he had no choice, "you know what, I really didn't see who or what bit me, but it seemed more like a who," He decided to shut up, one lie was enough for him. He didn't see how Sandy could put up with so many. "Um…oh, thanks Pashmina," he could've said a great many flirty lines right now, but he didn't really feel like it, "Maxwell, I need to talk to you…alone." The other ham hams went back to talking quietly amongst themselves, though you could tell that there were only a few topics at the moment that were very popular: Sandy, Stan's bitten arm, and the trip. It seemed that most of the atmosphere had suddenly gotten gloomy.   
  
Stan and Maxwell went outside and stood under a big tree. Stan fiddled with his fingers a bit. 'This is harder then it seems…' How was he going to tell Maxwell that it was Sandy had bitten his arm like that? How was he suppose to tell Maxwell that She had been lying a lot? Well, he didn't see anything else he could say to him. "Um…listen, Maxwell, dude…Sandy's like, really going through something…could you please go talk to her for me? I'd go, but you know, wouldn't want to…uh, let her see this, it'll worry her and only add more to her problems," lying must really run in their family. It seems to be catching to Stan. He made a mental note of himself: Remember to apologize for all this lying.   
  
Maxwell looked at Stan strangely, "Yeah, I knew something was wrong, but don't you think she might want some time to herself?" Maxwell really did want to talk to her, but he felt that when a problem arises, it's best to think it about it and have time to yourself and then you can get help, unless it was a terrible, terrible problem, then it's best to talk it over with someone.  
  
Stan never thought that maybe Sandy just wanted time to herself, but it didn't seem that way. The problem seemed much more important and serious, but who knew Sandy better then Maxwell? "Yeah, I know she wants time to herself, but it seems real serious. So whenever you think you can, please go talk to her. She'll listen to you," Stan patted Maxwell's shoulder and went back to the clubhouse.   
  
'Well that was odd,' Maxwell thought to himself. He was starting to get suspicious. 'Hm…'   
  
-------------  
  
Sandy lay in her cage, her head pounding. "This is sooo the worst headache I've ever had," she said to herself, grabbing her head. She moaned a bit.   
  
Hillary walked in the room, holding a box of Veggie-Os. "Hey Sandy," She said, filling up her food tray with the old treats. She smiled, "I guess those Hamster Bites weren't very good." Sandy tilted her head. Hillary opened her cage and took Sandy out, petting her soft fur, "Don't worry Sandy, as soon as we move, I'll make sure to make you as comfortable as possible."   
  
'krmpkrmpkrmp…suuuure Hillary, make me comfortable in a place that I never ever want to go to,' Sandy thought to herself. She hugged Hillary's thumb, a band aid was on it. Then she saw the look of happiness on her face. Here comes the guilt. Hillary put Sandy back in her cage. "Don't worry sandy, it wasn't your fault," Hillary motioned to her thumb. "I gotta go now, you know that on Mondays I work late. I'm not suppose to have such a long break. T And you know those kids aren't going to teach themselves how to walk on the balance." She gently placed Sandy back in her cage, petting her one last time. "Now eat your Veggie-Os, I know that you like those, and please don't make another mess Sandy, okay?" Hillary pulled her hair up into a ponytail grabbed her bag, "Bye Sandy."  
  
'Bye,' Sandy said mentally to her. She sighed. Hillary's room seemed almost empty. Most of her clothes was already packed and her drawers were all opened, some half empty, some still full. She really couldn't imagine being in a whole new place soon. She was starting to get used to the idea, just not that she was actually leaving her home. She was still feeling very guilty. Hillary deserved a better hamster…  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Sandy! I'm home! Got you a present!" Hillary quickly ran up the stairs, excited to show Sandy what she had brought her. The small hamster sat in her house, facing away from the opening. Light came through, but it just didn't seem to exists in Sandy's mind, or her heart. She heard the door opening, and the clash of things falling to the floor. She was sure she heard something break. Glass it sounded like. She stayed where she was.  
  
"Sandy?" Hillary looked at the mess of Hamster Bites on the floor. She gasped loudly, a cold feeling going through her and making her go stiff. The window was wide open, she remember how in the morning it felt a bit warm, so she had opened it to let some air in, and forgot to close it when she left. "Sandy?" Hillary got on her knees and looked all over the floor. 'What if something got in and took Sandy?' Hillary shook her head, "No, of course not. Be more reasonable," Hillary told herself, standing up. The cage door was still closed, no sign of it even being touched. 'Hm…'  
  
Sandy was still sitting in her house, quiet, not moving. Hillary was obviously scared, so why didn't Sandy go out and make all the fear go away? Then her eyes widened. Hillary had screamed. Sandy quickly rushed out of the little house and saw Hillary clutching her thumb tightly. Sandy saw her running back and into a bathroom. 'What've I done…?' Sandy thought to herself. She looked on the ground and saw a piece of glass. There was blood on it. No doubt that Hillary had accidentally cut herself looking for Sandy. How could Sandy let that happen to her beloved owner? She didn't deserve her as an owner, and Hillary didn't deserve such a selfish hamster. Sandy saw that there was really nothing she could do at the moment…just, clean up a little maybe. So, starting from the nearest Hamster Bite, Sandy started eating them.  
  
**End Flashback  
**  
The tiger striped hamster went to drink some water. Her head was feeling a bit better. A funny feeling came to Sandy. The feeling that she was being watched. She finished drinking water and looked around. There was no one. She quickly turned and looked at the window sill thinking she saw something move there. "Uh…whoever's there…show yourself!" She tried to sound brave, and like she was ready for whoever or whatever was there, but really, she wasn't ready. She blinked when nothing came. 'Probably just the wind or something…' she reassured herself.   
  
"So…you lied to us?" A very, very familiar voice said. Sandy's eyes widened, but she didn't turn around. "Don't ignore me…you know I'm here."   
  
Sandy turned around slowly, finding Maxwell on her window sill. His face was serious, worry ness was in it too, strangely enough though, anger wasn't found anywhere in this mixture of emotions. Sandy didn't know what to say. She wanted to apologize, but what good would that do? "Maxwell…I'm sorry." She watched him, as he made his way into her cage. She looked into his eyes. They seemed hurt, and scared.  
  
For a while, there was just silence.

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH--coughcoughchokehack, x.x Well…definetly never doing that again. Ahem, heehee, I left you all on a cliffy (sort of). Don't I feel so special. : P Well I'll be on my way now, so I can find other ways to torture you. Heeheeheehee-okay, now I'm scaring myself. Uh...yeah, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'll Remember You**_  
  
_Disclaimer_: I don't own Hamtaro.  
  
Oy, I can't believe this. Well this chapter's a bit late because the worst thing that could happen to an author happened. It got eraaaaaased!!! And it was almost 5 pages long!! (okay, not much to some of you, but if 4 is a lot to me then 5 is like…wow) So I'm sort of stressed, and have a bit of writer's block. But it was my fault, lol, I wrote chapter 6 (which actually came out a bit short, funny, chap. 5 is very long and chapter 6 is very short, lol) and when I saved it, I probably, without realizing it, saved it over chapter 5, so, yeah. Well, if this chapter's somewhat corny, and not as emotional as it probably should be, then, I'm sorry!!!

* * *

**--Chapter 5--**  
  
Maxwell looked at Sandy. The silence was loud. It pounded in Sandy's head. Her headache got worse. But of course, nothing was worse then that guilty feeling and all that shame in her empty heart. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to apologize, but she didn't see how that would help her or anyone else at all. And she felt awful, apologizing to Maxwell, when really she was much more worse to her own brother, lying to him, biting his arm when he tried to help. It was just, selfish. But, it seemed that Maxwell knew so he very well deserved an apology too, and much more.  
  
The tall hamster moved closer to her, their eyes meeting. He knew the truth. Sandy knew that he knew, it was like her sixth sense. There was no use in running. "Maxwell, I-"  
  
"Sh," Maxwell placed a finger over her lips. "I know. It's alright, don't worry about it." Sandy nodded. Then she couldn't help it, it just came out. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tight, her head against his chest, crying. It was the one thing she hadn't done in a very long time, and it felt good to finally let it out. "There there, Sandy. Just let it out, let it all out," Maxwell rubbed her back. It crushed him seeing her like this, knowing that all this time she was concealing all her pain.  
  
"Oh Maxwell, I'm soooo sorry! I didn't mean to keep it all a secret like that, and to lie to you, I just didn't want to hurt you!" She let it out, all that she could, of course it felt good, but awful at the same time, just knowing that for so long she had so much pain and never once went to him. He was always there for her, and she knew that and she trusted him. So why she never went to him is a mystery to her.   
  
They sat there and about an hour went by with Sandy pouring everything out to Maxwell. The conversation Hillary had with Noel, the anger of not wanting Hamster Bites, Hillary cutting her finger, her biting Stan's arm, all of it. When she was done, she looked down thinking that Maxwell might not really want to ever talk to her again, since she was a lying, selfish, arm-biting hamster. Instead, he hugged her close. "Why didn't you tell me before Sandy?"  
  
"Because I was afraid of hurting you, you know, like, I don't know how you'd handle me like, leaving…" Sandy said. "And I didn't tell anyone else because I was afraid of them telling you. And…I just didn't want to hurt you or anyone else."  
  
"Oh, no Sandy. You wouldn't hurt me by telling me about your leaving to America, what did hurt me, was you keeping it a secret and lying about it, that's what hurts. But, not you leaving. It makes me sad, yes, but doesn't hurt me." He held her close. Sandy sighed, relieved a bit. She rested her head against his chest. She should've told Maxwell before. Of course he would understand. He cared for her, and she cared for him. That's just the way it was. And hopefully that's the way it'll stay.  
  
-----------  
  
"Yes…yes mom. Okay, yeah. I know. Oh really?…Well give him my blessings. No mom, I don't have a boyfriend-oh…okay. Yeah but-…but-…mom-Oh alright, love you too. See you in a few days. Bye," Hillary hung up the phone and took a seat across from Noel. She had gone over to his house to use his phone, since she had been a bimbo and already packed up her phone, not knowing what box it was in.  
  
"So…how'd it go?" Noel asked. He played with the handle of his cup. Hillary shook her head. Slowly and without really meaning to Noel reached over and placed his hand over hers, just for comfort. He half expected for it to be slapped away and for Hillary to leave, but he was shocked to see her give him a small smile and slowly move her hand away. She stood up and stretched a bit.  
  
"I wish my mom would listen. Ever since I moved here, she's always thought I'd end up poor, and not being able to making a living of myself, with no husband…no kids. But I'm not even ready for that. I just came here to experience a whole new place." Hillary sighed. "and now I have to go back and do it all over again…my mom says I should go down to Florida with her," Noel looked a bit confused. Hillary laughed a bit to herself, "I wanted to go to New York, with my brother, but my mom thinks that I probably wouldn't be able to handle it, since there's a lot of theft, fights, and all." Noel nodded. "But it doesn't really matter, none of the schools in New York accepted me. The only one that did was Valencia. Which is in Florida."  
  
"Well…it can't be so bad. I hear that they call Florida the sunshine state."  
  
Stan had been taking a nap in his cage and was awaken a bit, "Ah…sunshine state…so many babes…so little time…" he fell back asleep though.  
  
"Really? So it's the sunniest state?" Noel nodded. "Wow…well okay, I guess it wont be so bad." She smiled at him. It was nice to have someone to talk to about all this, to have a friend that understands.  
  
-----------  
  
Sandy sat on her window sill with Maxwell, her head resting on his should and their paws holding each other. "Maxwell…there's one thing I wanted to ask you…um…what's a like, waiting list?"  
  
"A waiting list? Hm, I think that's when someone applies for something, and they are accepted, but what they're applying for already has enough people apply to it, so they're put on a waiting list, and if what they applied for loses some people then they can take their place." Sandy blinked. How'd Maxwell know so much?  
  
"Oh…then why's Hillary moving? She's not sure yet if she got accepted into that school…" Sandy was so confused.  
  
"Maybe there was another school that accepted her, or maybe the school she wanted finally allowed her in…who knows, there are many possibilities."  
  
"Yeah…" Sandy lay her head back on his shoulder. Another hour had gone by and it was starting to get dark out. Hillary still wasn't home. Sandy and Maxwell had gone back into Sandy's cage.  
  
They laid next to each other watching the sky. It was beautiful. Purple, pink, blue…so many colors were mixed together. Sandy watched Maxwell. She knew that he knew that she was watching him, it was like her sixth sense. "Maxy…" He turned to her. "I love you." This was a first for Sandy. She'd never said that she loved him. She always thought it more as a very strong liking for him. But now she felt that it was definitely more.  
  
Maxwell smiled and sat up, Sandy sitting up too, "I love you too." Sandy blushed, her heart racing. It felt good hearing him return her love. So she did the next thing that felt like the right thing to do. She leaned her head in and closed her eyes. Really she couldn't see anything, but only did what she thought was right. Maxwell held both her paws, playing with her fingers. She felt his soft warm lips against hers and thought that she could fly. It felt so right…so perfect. It just ended too quickly. Maxwell moved his head back a little and looked her in the eyes. She blushed a little. It was her first kiss, and only Maxwell could make her feel like she was a natural at it. It was so sweet and caring. Nothing felt better at the moment. Sandy hugged him tightly. Perfect.

* * *

I will tell you right now that I am WAY ticked off! Half this chapter got erased! It was bad enough that my first chapter 5 got erased when it was SO good, and then halfway toward my second attempt at it gets erased again! So it SUCKS! Oh goodness, I'm so angry. I know it's corny and it's not the way ti should've come out. But I just got so tired of doing chapter 5! It was gonna be MUCH more dramatic and MUCH more romantic, and it MUCH longer. And I apologize, but I've got one of the worst computers in the world, so please forgive me for this sucky chapter. Xx Chpater 6 is pretty good though, and it's up already, so I hope you like that one. : )


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'll Remember You**_   
  
_Disclaimer_: I don't own Hamtaro.

Hey all, I gotta say that I'm loving the reviews (not that you HAVE to review, lol) and thank you so so much for whoever's reviewing, because right now, I'm very mad at what happened to my chapter 5, I mean, I had to go back and watch some Hamtaro episodes to really get in the mood, but when I saw some of the reviews I got , I was like, 'okay, I can continue' and I was just, glad. So yeah, thank you all. Well enough babbling, I'm gonna go ahead with this chapter. Enjoy. : )

* * *

**--Chapter 6--**  
  
"So…yeah, I was the one who like, bit Stan's arm. I hope that you guys can totally forgive me, because like, I could never forgive myself for being so selfish, unless you guys forgive me…so, do you?" Sandy looked at all the ham hams. Some looked shocked, and some looked relieved, but none were angry so that must've been a good sign.  
  
"I forgive you," Bijou said. She smiled at her best friend. "I zink Stan deserved zat bite anyways." Pashmina and her giggled.  
  
"Yeah, me and Penelope forgive you too." Pashmina said, smiling. Sandy hugged all three of her close friends. It felt good knowing that she confessed what she had to, and now that guilt was gone…almost.  
  
"Sandy, we're your friends, it's okay to tell us everything okay?" Hamtaro said, giving Sandy a hug.  
  
"Yeah, and even though you wont be able to come on the hiking trip with us and bring any Hamster Bites, we'll still always keep you in our hearts and mind," Oxnard told her. All the other hams yelled out their forgivness and got in a big group hug. Sandy was so happy. Her heart lifted back up and all that weight was gone. And with every forgiving friend of hers, her smile gets bigger and bigger, just like it was before. There was only one more person to talk to before she felt completely better.   
  
"Go talk to Stan now. And don't worry about anything, he loves you more then anything and will more then likely forgive you, no matter what," Boss had never said kinder words. His caring ness for Bijou must be really paying off and spreading to all the hams and not just Bijou.   
  
"Thanks Boss," Sandy told him. She gave him a hug and turned to the other hams, "Thanks you guys, you so don't know how glad I am that you forgive me. But like, all this weight wont be lifted until I like, talk to Stan." The other hams nodded in agreement.   
  
Sandy took a deep breath and opened the clubhouse door. She walked slowly down the tunnel thinking of what she'd say to Stan. "Stan…I'm sooo sorry for biting your arm, I didn't mean to. I was just like so upset about Hilary wanting to move away to America and I didn't say 'cause I thought it'd hurt you?" Sandy made a face, "Blegh, that sounded horrible." She took another deep breathe and just decided to tell him straight out. "Stan, I'm sorry I bit you, but Hillary said we were moving to America, and I got stressed, so when you tried to help me I lost it?" She stopped dead in her tracks and made another face, "No, no, no, that sounded even worse." She sighed, "Well, whatever I tell him, I tell him."  
  
Stan was out in front of the tunnel, practicing a trick. He stopped to take a quick breath. Sandy looked at the marks left on his arm, it looked like the fur around the holes might've fallen out, or at least taken off somehow so that the bite marks were visible. Noel had probably taken him to the vet. 'Wow, I didn't know the bite was that deep,' she thought. She sighed again and stepped out. It had been a few days since she last went to the clubhouse, so really, this was her first time seeing Stan in the last few days. "Stan…?"  
  
"Hm?" Stan looked up and saw his sister. There was a bit of silence as Stan slowly put down his skateboard, a questioning look on his face.   
  
Sandy fumbled around for a bit before she finally ran up to him giving a big hug, "Oh Stan, I'm like soooooo sorry! Please don't hate me! It's just that Hillary's moving to America, and it's been so depressing for me, and like, I don't want to leave any of you so I kept it a secret, and, when you tried to help, I just didn't want to tell you, so like, I bit your arm. Please don't hate me! I love you too much and I so would never ever dream of hurting you the way I did!" She cried onto his shoulder hoping that, even though she sounded like a complete crybaby and extremely desperate, that Stan would still forgive her.   
  
"Woah sis, easy there," Stan said taking her by the shoulders so that she was facing him, their eyes meeting. "Look, it's okay, really, it's no big deal. I'm just glad that you're okay. I was only upset before because you seemed upset over something you weren't telling me." Sandy sniffled, listening to whatever he had to say. They both took a seat under the big tree. "Look sis, I love you too, a lot. And when something's wrong, and you don't tell me, it hurts because I always thought coming to me would ease whatever pain you were feeling. And when you didn't tell me what was wrong, I knew that Max would like, be able to help you. But I was just scared, that the problem was very serious, and when you bit me, I knew that I wasn't going to get anywhere in trying to help you. That's why I asked Max to talk to you, and I'm guessing he did," Sandy nodded and sniffled again, "so now that I see you here, apologizing and telling me what the whole problem is, I know that no matter what, you're going to be fine. And that's what matters. But just know that I'm always here for you, okay? You can come to me for anything, that's what brothers are for." Stan looked up at the tree, and poked her nose, making her giggle a bit. He hugged her.  
  
Sandy hugged him back, "Thank you. You're like, the best brother a girl could have." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Anytime sis, anytime," he told her. It was nice to see her smile again. "So, you're moving to America, are you?"  
  
"Yeah," Sandy said. Her tears had stopped and her voice was back to normal. It really brighten up everything seeing her smile again.  
  
"That's cool. You know, I hear that skateboarding a totally big thing there…" They both sat together under that tree for a while, just talking. It was all Sandy really wanted. All that weight of guilt and pain was gone. She was happy again and so was everyone else. Maybe moving to America isn't so bad.

* * *

I'm not done yet! Lol. This isn't the last chapter. The next is however. Yeah, I know this one was kinda cute, but wasn't it sweet? I love the whole Sandy/Stan sister/brother thing. It's just SO cute. Heh. So, I hoped you enjoyed. Don't forget to review, letting me know if you want a sequel or not. You can wait 'til the next chapter though, just to see if the ending would leave you anticipating for more. If it doesn't then you obviously don't care for a sequel, heh. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chappie.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'll Remember You**_  
  
_Disclaimer_: I don't own Hamtaro…and I have to say it at some point, but I don't even own the title, lol. 'I'll Remember You' belongs to No Secrets.

Man, I'm SO sorry that it's SO late! xX Really, guys I am, but like, school started and I had volleyball 'til 5 every single day, and I keep getting a TON of homework. Geez, if I had known that honors was such hard work I woulda never taken the opportunity to be in it! No, I'm kidding about that. lol. But really, Volleyball 'til 5, homework 'til 10. TWO hurricanes hitting in less one month (and there's a chance that another's one gonna hit us) and with the impact that the first hurricane had on us, I went DAYS without electricity which meant days without being able to get on the computer and work on the fic. I got lucky on the second hurricane, whoo. I'm lucky right now actually. That big 'ole monster of winds is pounding us right now and it has been for the past 24 hours (it's SO big and SO slow...5, not kidding, 5 MPH!) and it surprises me that we haven't lost electricity yet. I mean, the other one hit us hard, and fast and we had no power for four days. This one's BEEN pounding us and we're all still alive! AND it's covering the entire state of Florida ('cept the Panhandle), but we're all alive and well. God Bless Us All! lol, So yeah...sorry for the delay. Anyways, I have to give out thanks to these people before starting (in no particular order):

Numbuh 7 (Yay! You've returned! Thought you'd left this place for sure! I just have one question: do you get on AIM anymore?)

Cindy-Ruby

burnfist23 (OMiGosh, sorry about the comment on New York, really. I didn't mean to offend you...or any other New Yorkers...but, MEH, I'm SO sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way, honestly, I think New York's awesome..hehe...)

flamingfiresenshi

Ragnarok Destroyer

Rogue Player

Hamgirl

Obsidian Dancer

Pichu Bros. Fan

WannaKnownLee

Thanks to you guys SO SO much. i know it seems that reviews aren't that big of a deal to me, but they are. I just don't like forcing anyone into giving me reviews. Heehee. Anyways, I've rambled enough, I'm sure you guys just want to read the fic. So, on with show!...er chapter! : )

* * *

_Song: I'll Remember You_

_Artist: No Secrets_

_It has been so long since we have talked, I hope that things are still the same (Hoping they will never change)_

_'Cause what we had can't be replaced, don't let our memeories fade away (Keep me in your heart for always)_

_You made me believe_

_That I can do almost anything_

_You stood right by me_

_Through the tears, through everything_

_Chorus: I'll remember you, and baby that's forever true, you're the one that I'll always miss, never thoguht it woud feel like this. I'll be there for you, no matter what you're going through, in my heart you'll always be, forever baby I'll remember you._

**--Chapter 7--**  
  
Sandy stared out the window from her cage. Nature seemed to surround the lawn of Hillary's lawn. Sandy was only starting to realize how truly beautiful it all was. They say that you never really miss something until it's gone. And Sandy was going to miss this house a lot. She went to go eat some sunflower seeds and get some water. Hillary's room was empty. There was nothing left, just some pieces of paper lying around. Sandy's cage was placed on the ground, soon to be moved into the living room, where everything was being taken out. Sandy opened the cage and made her way across the room towards the door. This room was full of memories, that Sandy was willing to never forget.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
_The human girl led the twins into her house. "Ok, first of all, my name's Hillary and welcome to my house." She ran up stairs and into a large bedroom then put the cage on a table next the window.  
  
{What a nice house} The twins thought to themselves. Hillary filled their food tray with sunflower seeds and gave them fresh water.  
  
"Uh, I have to go out but I'll be back. Bye guys," she then ran out the door.  
  
"She's a pretty cool human," Stan said.  
  
"Yeah. She's way awesome," Sandy answered. {I think I'm gonna totally like living here.}  
_  
**End Flashback**  
  
Sandy could just remember the happiness she had felt when she had first arrived at Hillary's house with Stan. It was just such a wonderful experience for her and her brother. Sandy could never forget it. She walked out the room and jumped in surprise when she heard a crash downstairs and some laughing afterwards. She peeked down passed the stairs and sighed with relief when she saw Hillary helping Noel stand up. They were laughing. He just dropped the box that held some of Hillary's gymnastic tools. It didn't matter that much because she was planning on buying new ones at America.  
  
After the coast was clear Sandy hopped down the stairs. She knew that Hillary wasn't going to pack her cage until everything else was packed, so she didn't worry since there was a LOT of junk to be packed downstairs. Sandy made her way passed all the boxes and furniture. She was almost stepped on when one of Hillary's other friends came by to help. She ran passed the kitchen, and stopped when she smelled something familiar. She followed the scent and found a brand new box of Hamster Bites. 'Heke? Why does Hillary have some?' she though. She shrugged it off, opened the box, and packed some into her bag and ran towards the door. She heaved a sigh of relief when she was finally outside. She breathed in the fresh and started towards the clubhouse. She couldn't help but laugh a bit as the movers struggled to get the sofa into the truck. She 'badda-baddaed' passed it. 'this is like, the most gorgeous day of the year.' she thought to herself.

-------  
  
In the clubhouse the hams were all racing back and forth getting ready for the hiking trip later. Boss had to leave seeds in his room for Snoozer to eat whenever he got hungry. Even though Boss didn't believe Snoozer would get up and eat any, since he never even opens his eyes, he just left the seeds because Snoozer had asked him to. "Alright Snoozer, your seeds are in my room, if you want any just get up and go get them…" snoozer didn't move or say anything. "Or, you can make them come to you with your psychic powers." Boss said, a bit sarcastically. He sighed when Snoozer turned to face the other direction.  
  
"Good morning hams," Dexter said smiling as he walked into the clubhouse, right on time like he had promised. Everyone was already there of course, except for Sandy.  
  
Stan was upstairs with Panda talking to him about getting his goodbye present for Sandy. Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope were sitting at the table talking and making cards for Sandy. Cappy, Howdy and Dexter were all in different parts of clubhouse working on their presents for Sandy and getting ready for the trip. Everyone was basically getting ready for the trip and making goodbye gifts for Sandy. Maxwell walked inside, a cherry blossom in his paw, and sat down next to Snoozer, where he had left his book, and opened it to read a bit. Hamtaro and Oxnard were helping Boss get his present ready and helping him pack up the sunflower seeds for the trip.

-------  
  
'Baddabaddabadda," Sandy scurried to the clubhouse as fast as she can. She was hoping to get there before they all leave on their trip. Of course, at the worst of times, whenever you're in a hurry, any possible thing could happen. So, Sandy being in the hurry that she was in, didn't notice the rock in front of her, so naturally her foot got in front of it, she tripped, she fell, and all the Hamster Bites in her bag spilled onto the sidewalk. "Oh man, like, this way uncool." she told herself as she hurriedly got up and started picking up the seed. Her ears perked up when she heard a familiar guitar strum. "Jingle?" She turned to where the source was coming from and saw Jingle coming up to her with his pig, Herbert.  
  
"Hello there Andy, fancy running into you on such a lovely day," He strummed.  
  
Sandy sweat dropped, "It's Sandy, and I'm in like a hurry, so could you please please please help me?" She didn't mean to sound so desperate, but she really wanted to get to the clubhouse on time.  
  
"Why sure, anything for a fellow friend of mine," He jumped off Herbert and helped Sandy pack up her seeds again. Before he put away the last one he sniffed. "Like, what is it?"  
  
"Why these are Hamster Bites, my favorite American treats," He strummed on his guitar, "The treats that are full of flavor, and ones that I can only savor-"  
  
"Jingle, I'm like, in a hurry, I'm leaving soon to America." Sandy didn't mean to interrupt him, she loved his poetry, it's just that she really needed to hurry.  
  
"Oh, going on a road trip? Well why didn't you say so," He hopped on Herbert, helping Sandy up, and they both rode quickly to the clubhouse. When they finally got there, they both hoped of Herbert. They ran down the tunnel and Sandy opened the clubhouse door.  
  
"Sandy!" Everyone yelled in unison. Did they practice that or something? Sandy closed the door behind her, glad to see that they hadn't left yet. Everyone had come down from wherever they were and piled up to meet with Sandy. It was nice to know they all cared so much.

-------  
  
"Hey Laura, hey Kana. What's up?" Hillary said, greeting Laura and Kana as they walked into her almost empty house.  
  
"Hey Hillary, we just came by to say goodbye." Laura said smiling.  
  
"My mom wanted me to give you this." Kana said, passing Hillary a wrapped up box.  
  
"Oh thank you," Hillary said. "Hey, you guys want to help us out or something?" She asked placing the box down. Kana and Laura looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Sure," they both said together.

-------  
  
The hams were all in their own little groups at the clubhouse, just chit chatting and getting ready for the trip. Most of the had already given Sandy her present. Maxwell was the only one who didn't give it to her. Sandy sat at the table with Pashmina, Bijou, and Penelope talking.  
  
"Are you like sure that you can talk to him on your own? Because it's been a long time Bijou. I can talk to him now for you if you like," Sandy suggested, motioning towards Hamtaro.  
  
"No, Sandy. It iz okay, zis is your last day here. I do not want you to spend it talking to Hamtaro for me," Bijou told her. For a while she had been crushing majorly on Hamtaro, and she had told Sandy and Pashmina about it, but had wanted them to keep it a secret. Sandy had offered to talk to Hamtaro about it when Bijou was ready. Looks like she'd never get a chance to do it. Pashmina was the same about Panda, only she had never told Sandy or Bijou about it. Just Penelope.  
  
"Well…alright. So…Pashmina, do you like, have a crush on anoyne? I don't mean to sound nosey, but I just want to know before I go," Sandy said. Pashmina froze a bit.  
  
"Um…well…" She fumbled with her fingers, looking down at them. "I kind of sort of have a crush on…" She looked around, "Panda." She immediately regretted saying it. Bijou and Sandy shrieked loudly, making the guys stare. "Shh! Guys!" Pashmina whispered loudly. "Keep it down, I don't want the whole rest of the clubhouse to know." The two girls giggled, and they continued talking.  
  
Of course, sooner or later, the time would come for Sandy to leave. "Well guys…I gotta go, and I know that like Boss really wants to get started on the trip." She stood up and made her announcement. All the hams gathered 'round and gave her goodbye hugs.  
  
"Bye Sandy!"  
  
"We'll miss you."  
  
"Never forget us."  
  
"We'll think of you through out the whole trip!"  
  
Sandy hugged everyone. "Oh, you guys are like the best friends a girl could have. I so want to thank you." She turned around and grabbed her bag, opening it and dumping out all the Hamster Bites onto the table. "I hope that you guys will enjoy these, I know that whenever I eat sunflower seeds or Veggie-Os I'll definitely be thinking of every single one of you." She sniffled, trying to hold back her tears. She hugged them all. Boss, Hamatrao, Bijou, Oxnard, Panda, Pashmina, Dexter, Howdy, Cappy, Penelope, Stan, even Snoozer, and of course Maxwell.  
  
"Ahem…um, Sandy, could I speak to you privately? It wont take long," Maxwell said as they separated from their hug.  
  
"Um, well I guess a few minutes. Let's go outside," She and him walked towards the door paw-in-paw. They shut it once they were out in the tunnels.  
  
"Well, this isn't easy for me. I mean, I know it's hard for you too, but you're going somewhere far away. I know we'll cross paths again, but, just to be sure we're always thinking of each other, you can have this." Maxwell slowly took out a small box from behind him, a small cherry blossom attached to it. Sandy beamed.  
  
"Oh, wow. Maxy, you like, didn't have to…" She slowly took it. Maxwell began to blush but she didn't notice. She opened it slowly and couldn't resist the joy that came within her. Inside was the most beautiful little locket shaped like a heart. Sandy opened it slowly, a small 'click' sound being made, and inside were two words that broke that barrier between Sandy and her tears. "Together Forever" Sandy covered her eyes, doing her best to keep more tears from coming. It was hard, the locket was so beautiful and lovely, and it was a memorable treasure from the only person she'll ever love and was moving far away from him.  
  
Maxwell hugged Sandy lovingly. "There there Sandy, it's alright." He kissed the top of her head, doing his best to keep his tears from coming. "We'll always be together, just like the locket says." Sandy hugged back tightly, wishing she never had to let go. After a while they eventually parted and Sandy sniffled, looking at Maxwell in the eyes.  
  
"Thanks so much Maxy, I love it so much, like, with all my heart." Maxwell smiled, and was about to say something when Sandy kissed him. It was short, but it was sweet and loving. Maxwell kissed back. They shared a longer one after it, knowing that this was their last time together and they wouldn't have this moment again for a long time. No words could truly describe what they had and how they felt about each other, and again no words could describe the pain they felt knowing that they'd be apart from each other. It was just the way things were. They cried together, and held each other close. There was nothing they could do.

-------  
  
Sandy sat in her cage, luggage and bags surrounded her. It sucked going to America and having to sit alone in the part of the plane where all the luggage was kept, as well as animals. But it didn't really make a difference. Sandy was feeling lonely way before she got there. But as she thought of Maxwell and Stan and her friends, she realized that she couldn't change anything and needed to make the best out of a bad situation. Not that it was really a bad situation, just a sad one. She looked down at her locket that Maxwell gave her, then at the unwrapped presents that the other hams had given her. Pictures, cards, poems, a skateboard. She then thought differently about it all.  
  
_It's like, not so bad really. They'd all want you to be happy Sandy, right? Right. Let's call it an adventure shall we. A new experience that I just want to open my eyes to and explore. Yeah…I'll make new friends, see new places, and learn a lot of new things._  
  
It wasn't so bad. She just then remember that it would be hard, knowing that she left and felt that something was not only wrong, but forgotten.  
  
_…Maxy…If I like didn't make it clear before, I hope you know that I loved you…a lot. I know I said it, but not completely. We missed out on something, and now that I like noticed we did, I feel majorly sad and I hope to God that we meet up again…because, I think there was something I forgot to tell you…and it's that you're what makes me happy, and what keeps me feeling strong and alive. I don't think I told you fully that I love you with every piece of my heart. Hopefully, someday, I will._  
  
Sandy climbed out of her and looked out a small window. There was the blue ocean, and then came land. Just like that. Almost like her, there was her old life, the close-to-perfect one, and then came a change, just like that. Sandy smiled a bit. She was sure that she'd see the light of all this soon, and that happiness could be found here as well as it was found back home. She just had to think of her friends and feel that she'd see them again soon, real soon…just like that.

(song continued)_…I promise you I wont forget, the time we shared, the tears we cried, (you'll always be the sun in my sky) it may be faith that bring us back, to meet again someday, even though we go separate ways_  
  
_You made me believe, _

_That I can do almost anything _

_Stood right by me _

_Through the tears, through everything  
  
Chorus _

_If the day should come when you need someone, you know that I'll follow (I will be there). Don't ever let there be a doubt in your mind, cause I'll remember you (you)  
  
Chorus_

* * *

Whew! My longest chappie, 6 pages long! Oh yeah. : ) You know, I read that last line and think that I should change the title to "Just Like That"…hm, nah. Anyways! I hope that you guys all enjoyed that ficcy very very much. Again, I apologize that it came so freaking late, but it's here, it's done. So yeah. Heh. Anyways, be sure to watch for a sequel. Well, actually, just keep an eye out, I'm still not sure if I can write the sequel yet. But oh well. If it comes, you'll see it, if not then…yeah. The story ends here. Anyways, I'll be out and on my way. Thanks again to all who reviewed, see ya! : )  
  
Note: The locket scene…yeah, for anyone who read "Memories In A Locket" I DID take the locket from that fic. Heh, sorry, the locket idea is just like, a fave little idea of mine. It's cool, I don't even have to make a disclaimer saying that I took the locket thing from another fic 'cause it was frmo one of my old fics and no one elses, heeheehahahoho….NO! I'm NOT psycho, why does everyone keep--…EPP! It's the men in the white suits! AHH! ::makes a dash for life:: 


End file.
